


O, dear brother of mine

by rainycreations_writes



Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also he has a Ditto, Bing is a sweet cinnamon roll, Gen, He helps as lab assistant, Mark is a professor, Mark is obsessed with Eevee, Markiplier is a famous actor, Spell disaster in 1 word, The Host is too, Twins Brother to be precise, and they are brothers, because it is his research project, but The Host is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycreations_writes/pseuds/rainycreations_writes
Summary: It was a rare serene morning. Nothing exploded yet, research was going smoothly, the coffee was brewing, the stars had aligned and everything was right in the world.Until it wasn't. Mark just wanted peace for one day, was it so hard?"I bought you a gift." The fool of his brother said. Mark had to wonder where it had all gone wrong.





	O, dear brother of mine

**O’ dear brother of mine**

It was a rare serene morning. Nothing exploded yet, research was going smoothly, the coffee was brewing, the stars had aligned and everything was right in the world.

Mark stretched, groaning as his spine cracked at the motion. Being a professor had his merits, definitely, but sometimes he wondered if the works that was piling up day in and day out was worth it. Who he was kidding? He enjoyed the tingling excitement every time he discovered what might be the newest discovery in Pokemon evolution.

He shooed away his Eevee that had clambered up onto his desk in an attempt to have his daily battle with the coffeemaker.

“Nuh-uh, not today,” Mark warned, reading Eevee’s body language perfectly as he reached over to rescue the coffee. He sat down by the dining table, well, an adequate space that qualified as the dining table, drawing up the newspaper to catch up on the latest news.

Hmm, seemed like Wilford hadn’t done anything that warranted a headline yet. That in itself was a blessing. He slipped his coffee slowly, cautious of the heat against his tongue. He regretted it almost immediately when he reached the next headline as he nearly spatted the liquid out. Swallowing the coffee, he set the cup down, coughing profusely as some of it went down the wrong pipe. From the far corner of his lab, Ditto popped up from his Pokeball, looking semi-worried that their trainer had gone and off himself, foolishly.

Mark waved off the concern, staring back at the headline in mild disbelief. That idiot! He set the newspaper time, revealing the headline, ‘FAMOUS ACTOR MARKIPLIER GONE MISSING?’

So much for a peaceful morning, Mark stood, weeping for his soon to be lost peace. As if on cue, a knock was heard, not too hurried like Doctor’s, nor was it as heavy-handed as Dark’s. In fact, it was too perfect that it could only be one person. Mark massaged his temple.

_Okay, Mark, calm down, you can always ignore him._  

The knock began again and Mark sighed. The visitor seemed determined as another knock sounded. The final hit on the nail came from the slight creak in the flooring above; a harsh reminder that his assistant, while being a very efficient fellow was in fact, not a morning person and the last thing Mark wanted to add to his to-do-list was to deal with an early morning tantrum.

The door swung open just before the next knock landed itself. The guest grinned, looking straight-up smug.

“Oh god,” Mark breathed out when he saw just what exactly was waiting for him outside. Reporters, lots of them. Flashes of camera in his face irritated his eyes, but the newcomer didn’t even seem to phase under the attention. Annoyed, Mark ushered the man in, slamming the door shut to keep the wave of reporters out. Thanks God for privacy law.

“Why are you here?” Mark demanded. His twin, yes, you heard it right, Markiplier, the famous actor who happened to be his twin brother all but waltzed his way into the place as if he owned it. He could, but Mark wouldn’t let him. Thanks God for property management.

“I bought you gift!” Actor Mark declared, kicking his feet up onto the table as he settled onto the chair. Mark begrudgingly accepted. Lumiose Galette, he wouldn’t turn down a good own galette and his twin knew that.

“Don’t bribe me,” Mark sat down across him, slapping the offending legs. “And get your feet off the desk.”

“Is it working?” The actor relented, keeping his feet on the ground. Instead of looking deflated, he flashed another lovely smile of his.

“...” Mark refused to address the other as he took a bite of the treat. From the side, Eevee perked up, curious about what his trainer was munching on. Mark spared him a glance. “No, you have had your fair share this morning.”

Eevee stomped his feet in protest.

“No.” As if to make a point, Mark bit into the treat, making his Pokemon huff and saunter away. Of course Mark didn’t miss the way his brother, okay, his elder brother as the other liked to emphasize, shuffled just out of the way of the Pokemon. His perfect demeanour shifted just a tad, just enough for Mark to pick up. Mark resisted the urge to sigh.

“Are you still not okay with them?” Mark questioned with one hand out gesturing to the general direction of his Pokemon as well as the remaining Eevees that he kept in the yard.

“I have been getting better,” the actor’s eye twitched. Mark decided that he wouldn’t point out the fact that he was lying.

The awkwardness was broken when the door was thrown open. The other assistant of his, Bing emerged with his bag slinged over his shoulder.

“Woah! What’s up with the crowd outside, prof? Am I finally getting a raise from your newest mind breaking discovery?” Bing said without looking up. He untied his shoes, shelving it before finally facing the professor. Rapidly, Bing realized that his professor wasn’t alone at this hour.

“Markiplier?” Bing exclaimed. Mark shushed him immediately, pointing upwards to the ceiling.

“Oops, sorry,” the lab assistant caught on quickly, covering his mouth to lower his voice manually.

“Greetings,” the infamous actor pulled his best charming face which to Bing, just looked like Mark. Duh, they were twins. It was still freaky for his mind to wrap around the fact that the two were related, at all.

Mark adjusted his round glasses, gesturing for Bing to enter.

“Have you eaten? There is some coffee there for you if you need it,” Mark reminded. Across him, his brother pouted.

“Aw, why don’t I get a coffee?”

“Shut up, you probably give poor Kat a slip.”

Bing wisely kept his mouth shut. Collecting his share of coffee, he whistled to get Eevee and Ditto’s attention. They were probably waiting for a chance to get the hell out too. Bing opened the door to the lab and the two eagerly followed. The teen gave Mark a small nod to which the latter acknowledged before he returned to their banter.

“Nice kid,” the elder brother shrugged, giving up the attempt to get a free coffee. “How’s your other trainers? You know, the crazily strong one?”

“They are doing well,” Mark replied, chugging down the last of the coffee. “Working hard to contribute to more white hair on my head.”

They chuckled before Mark whispered, almost as an afterthought. “But they are all good trainers.”

The actor hummed, deep in thought before his cellphone rang. He pulled it out, taking a quick look at it, only to promptly hang it up. His face paled a few degree.

“Kat?” The professor had already caught on, smirking at his elder brother.

“No,” he denied but snapped his jaws shut when Mark’s phone rang. Mark hit accept call without even glancing at the caller and true to his suspicion, it was Kathryn, sounding pissed.

“Yes, he is here.” Mark stated; a sadistic grin on his face when his brother’s face fell. He ended the call, stood up and patted the other on the shoulder.

“My win,” the professor announced. Laughing to himself as he washed the cup.

“Damn it, Mark,” the actor cursed, hopping onto his feet too. Whatever he planned didn’t come through when the door burst open and an angry Kat entered, holding a rolled up stack of paper warningly.

“How many time do I have to tell you to stop sneaking out when you have your schedule full?” Kat roared. The professor watched in amusement as his brother shrank into himself. “Do you have any idea how many plans I have to cancel for you because of you?”

“Wait, ouch, ouch,” the actor yelped. Kat ignored the noise as she pulled his ear hard.

“I am sorry if he bothers you… again.” This was the third time this week and it was only Wednesday. Mark shrugged it off, waving heartlessly as his brother was dragged away by his ear.

“Damn, I will be back before you know it! Ouch, ouch, lighter, Kat, it hurts…”

The conversation trailed off into the distance. Mark watched, with satisfaction as the crowd of reporters, finally, finally dispersed.

“Oh, he is gone?” Bing peeked from the other room, pushing the door open a bit wider for Mark’s pokemon to come out.

“Yes, I am just glad that he didn’t wake up the Host.” He would chalk this up as his win.

“That would have been a disaster and half,” Bing agreed.

Yet, their relief was short-lived when they heard a loud slam of the door echoing from the second floor. SHOOT. They exchanged a look.

“Bing, I just remembered that I have some emergency grocery that I need to do, so keep an eye out around here okay? Adios,” Mark shot off in one breathe. Grabbing his coat, he rushed out the door; his Eevee following closely behind him.

“Wait for me, prof!” Bing picked up the Ditto and scrambled out of the place.

A peaceful morning, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A picture is worth a thousand words. How true it is, what I originally achieved in one picture is achieved with 1500+ words. Hahaha
> 
> The aforementioned picture here: https://rainycreations.tumblr.com/post/182648273839/please-do-not-steal-or-repost-pokemon-au
> 
> I am on tumblr: https://rainycreations.tumblr.com/


End file.
